sketsa tawa
by Nokia 7610 BLACK
Summary: untuk author yang lagi suntuk dirumah, galau, dan lagi bosen. Warning : tiap chapter berbeda alur
1. Chapter 1

episode 1 : Naruto dan kiba lewat kuburan pada malam jum'at kliwon

Naruto Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Rated : K+

.

.

.

Don't like, Don't read Bro

.

.

.

Naruto dan kiba tampak sedang menelusuri sebuah jalan setapak, dipinggir hutan, bisa dilihat mereka berdua terlihat kedingan.

"hey kiba, kamu kedingan tidak?"tanya Naruto sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"iya, perasaan kita ngak sampai-isampai ke penginapan nih"jawab Kiba dengan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya, ke-kedua tangannya

Lalu naruto berhenti berjalan."eh memang nama daerah ini apa?"tanya Naruto.

"kalau tidak salah bintaro"jawab Kiba

Naruto tampak kaget ketika melihat sekelilingnya, Ternyata jalan setapak yang mereka dilewati dirinya dan kiba adalah sebuah 'KUBURAN'

"hey kiba, kenapa kita lewat kuburan?"mendengar perkataan naruto, kiba langsung melihat sekelilingnya."hah, kok ada kuburan?, bukannya tadi jalan setapak?"kata kiba, bisa dilihat narutodan kiba sedikit gemetar, pergi kepenginapan tapi malah lewat kuburan apa lagi pas malam JUM'AT KLIWON.

Kiba melihat sekeliling tempat tersebut, Kiba terkejut melihat Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang jongkok dibawah pohon"hoy naruto kok ada wanita dikuburan?" tanya kiba sambil menunjuk wanita tersebut.

"nani?, benar kiba, tapi mau apa wanita kekuburan, eh lebih baik kita datangi wanita tersebut, mungkin ia tersesat"naruto dan kiba menuju kearah wanita tersebut,

kiba pun menepuk bahu wanita tersebut, wanita tersebut menoleh kearah kiba. "hey nona sedang apa ditempat seperti ini, ngak baik loh, kalau wanita sedang sendirian apalagi dikuburan"ucap Kiba

Wanita tersebut menjawab perkataan kiba."ano mas saya sedang mencari..."tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar

Jdeer! ...tangan saya mas"tanya wanita tersebut Mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut Naruto dan Kiba tekejut bukan main"ta-ta-tangan"kata kiba tergagab, lalu Naruto menarik tangan kiba"ki-kiba kurasa wanita itu han-han-han!"lalu Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan"hantu!, ayo lari!"mereka berdua berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan wanita tersebut

Sementara wanita tersebut memandang heran Naruto dan Kiba yang berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari dirinya.

"heee?, kenapa mereka lari padalah aku mencari jam tanganku tapi kok ngira aku hantu ya?, haah dasar orang aneh"kata wanita tersebut yang kembali mencari jam tangannya kembali.

.

.

.

-[C2DOOM]-

.

.

Kiba dan naruto sedang duduk disebuah batu besar, tampaknya mereka sangat kelelahan sehabis berlari dari wanita yang mereka anggap HANTU.

"hah hah hah benar-benar melelahkan, aku tidak menyangka wanita itu adalah hantu hah hah hah"kata kiba dengan nafas terengah-engah. Namun pucuk dicinta, ulampun bertindak, ternyata mereka berdua sudah sampai dipenginapan

"hey kiba bukankah itu penginapannya?"tanya naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah penginapan.

"benar ayo kita kesana!"kata kiba sambil melangkah kearah penginapan tersebut

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA DIPENGINAPAN BRO

.

.

.

Naruto dan kiba sedang berjalan kearah kamar penginapannya, langkahnaruto dan kiba terhenti ketika melihat wanita yang mereka temui di KUBURAN.

"ki-kiba, han-hantu itu, ngikutin kita kiba"kata naruto tergagap "be-be-benar"jawab kiba, dan dapat dilihat kedua kaki kiba gemetar hebat, ketika melihat wanita tersebut mendekat kearah mereka.

"hey ternyata kalian menginap disiniya?"tanya wanita tersebut, tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut, malah Naruto dan Kiba besimbuh dihadapan wanita tersebut, sedangkan si wanita memasang wajah heran.

"ma-maafkan kami, karena tidak bisa nolong kamu nyari tanganmu...ampuni kami, jangan gentayangi kami"kata naruto dan kiba dengan nada memohon, sedangkan wanita tersebut seperti menahan tawa.

.

.

"hmmph!"

.

.

"hmmph!"

.

.

"hmmph!...ha ha ha ha!"wanita tersebut tertawa karena perkataan kiba dan naruto, dan kiba dan naruto memandang heran, wanita tersebut.

"kurasa kalian salah dengar, mungkin karena petir, ha ha ha, kemarin malam itu aku mencari jam tangan bukan tangan ha ha ha"kata wanita tersebut sambil memegang perutnya mencoba menahan tawa.

Sementara naruto dan kiba terkejut, ternyata wanita yang mereka temui bukan hantu, dan ternyata wanita tersebut bukan mencari tangan tapi jam tangan.

"NANI!"teriak naruto dan kiba Saking kerasnya teriakan naruto dan kiba, burung yang bertengger diatap penginapan tersebut berterbangan, bahkang genteng penginapan tersebut terjatuh

.

.

.

.

Hah petir yang merepotkan

.

.

.

.

CUT STORIES

.

.

.

A/N : assalamualaikum bro, saya membawakan fic gaje ini untuk para author yang lagi suntuk N galau dirumah.

Disetiap chapter wordnya pendek, memang sengaja dipendekkan sih.

Oke, author Nokia 7610 undur diri


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 : salah paham?

Naruto disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : K+

Don't like, Don't read BRO.

.

.

.

Kushina menatap khawatir anak pertamanya Naruto yang baru berumur 6 tahun tersebut, yang memandangi perutnya yang buncit karena mengadung dengan mata berair dan bibir yang bergetar.

"Naru-chan?, Naru-chan baik-baik saja?"tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah khawatir

Naruto menatap kaa-channya. "kaa-chan, Naru boleh bertanya"balas Naruto

"boleh Naru-chan"

Naruto segera menghapus air matanya, "kaa-chan, apakah adik bayi baik?"tanya Naruto.

Sementara Kushina mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Kemudian Kushina tersenyum, Kushina memberikan tepukan pelan dikepala Naruto, dan mulai mengelus kepala Naruto. "tentu saja, adik Naru-chan baik"jawap kushina dan tiba-tiba

"huuuweeeee!"

Kushina terkejut ketika Naruto menangis dengan kencang. "Naru-chan kenapa?, kenapa menangis, cup cup cup, jangan menangis yah?"ucap Kushina menenangkan Naruto dengan memeluk Naruto dan mengelus lembut punggung Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti juga menangis, kushina melepaskan pelukannya. "Naru-chan, kenapa menangis, coba ceritakan pada kaa-chan"bujuk Kushina

"tadi, Kaa-chan bilang, adik Naru baik, tapi Kenapa kaa-chan teganya memakan adik Naru, bahkan perut kaa-chan sampai buncit"ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih, sambil menunjuk perut Kushina yang buncin karena hamil.

Kushina ternganga ketika mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, Namun lama-lama menjadi menahan tawa.

"hmph!"

"hmph!"

"hmph!".

.

.

"hmph!, hahahahahaha"tawa kushina dengan terpingkal pingkal, bahkan Kushina sampai-sampai...

TUUUUUUUTH!

KENTUT BRO!

Tawa kushina berhenti, namun tidak lama kemudian...

"hahahahahaha, aduh perutku sakit"kata Kushina sambil memegang perutnya yang buncit

Sementara Naruto bingung karena kaa-channya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, tapi hidung Naruto mengedus bau tidak enak.

"KAA-CHAN KENTUT!, huweek"teriak Naruto.

Sementar kushina masih terus tertawa, ruangan rumah mereka yang awalnya sepi, menjadi ramai karena tawa kushina

.

.

.

.

.

Haah, sepertinya terjadi salah paham antara Naruto dan kaa-channya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya

.

.

CUT STORIES.

.

.

.

.

Yo bro, saya kembali lagi.

Saya kembali dengan fic gaje ini, fic ini untuk menghibur para author yang lagi suntuk dirumah, atau pun lagi galau, untuk fic milk junkies belum selesai, wordnya chap 6 baru 289 kata, chap 6 saya buat lagi 4k+

Mungkin update fic ini tiap hari deh, pada malam hari.

saya author Nokia 7610 undur diri


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 : kurang kerjaan?

Naruto disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Rated : K+

.

.

.

.

Don't like, Don't read bro.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda asal medan, yang sedikit tuli. Pemuda berambut oranges ini berlibur kekota yogyakarta.

"ah, akhirnya aku sudah sampai dijogjaa!"seru Naruto dengan keras hingga membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya mengusir rasa pegal ditangannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan disebuah tempat yang sepertinya tempat penjual dawet(atau cendol). Naruto menghampir sang penjual dawet.

"umm, permisi mbak, aku mau beli dawetnya"ucap Naruto pada penjual dawet yang ternyata seorang wanita.

"sampun telas mas"jawab sang penjual dengan bahasa jawa.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "iya mbak, memang harus pakai gelas"ucap Naruto.

Sang penjualpun juga bingung. "mboten woten mas"ucap sang penjual.

"ah betul mbak!, memang saya suka pakai santen"

Sang penjual dawet itu mulai kesal, disertai perempatan didahinya. "dasar wong edan"sembur si penjual.

"wah mbak betul lagi, saya memang dari medan"balas Naruto dengan wajah cerianya.

Sang penjual dawet itu tambah kesal. "dasar wong ora duwe otak!"

"wah mbak pasti orang pintar, aku juga dari batak"

"dasa budeg!"

"wah, selain cendol aku juga suka gudeg"

Kesabarang wanita penjual dawet itu mulai habis, wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mencoba mengatur amarahnya.

"kamu kurang kerjaan toh?!"tanya wanita itu sambil membentak.

"bener mbak, aku memang kurang kerjaan, bahkan ni author juga kurang kerjaan buat ni fic gaje"balas Naruto yang membawa-bawa nama author yang buat ni fic,(A/N:haaaaaaaah?).

.

.

.

.

CUT STORIES.

.

.

.

.

Assalamualaikum para reader!, saya membawa chap gaje ini.

Bagaimana humornya, apakah humornya garing?.

Untuk milk junkies, chap 6 word 538 kata, target word 4k+.

Oke, saya author Nokia 7610 undur diri


End file.
